


if we go down then we go down together;

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, F/F, aka the angel set au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: dia had expected too much.





	if we go down then we go down together;

**Author's Note:**

> another short ass drabble
> 
> the angel set destroyed me

Dia kissed Kanan at exactly noon, and it was over way too quick. Kanan turned away remorsefully, one hand wiping her mouth. “You know we can’t be, right?” she asked softly, feathers ruffling.

Dia wanted so bad, if nothing else, to protest that that wasn't true, that rules were there to be broken and love would trump all. They were too devoted to God, though, and for a moment, she hated him.

“Yeah,” she replied, watching her chances blow away in the wispy, white clouds.

“Good,” Kanan said, her back still to her. “It meant nothing, then. Just a little fluke we don’t have to tell anyone about.”

“Y-Yeah.” Fuck. Her voice cracked, and she coughed to cover it up, but damn Kanan and her perceptibility because she turned around and there were tears in her eyes, too.

“I’m so sorry,” Kanan sighed. “I shouldn't have dragged you into my fantasies.”

Dia didn't tell her she could drag her anywhere, even to the depths of hell and back, and she would still be in love. They were angels, and they could do anything but be happy.

Instead of the happy, joyful confession Dia had been waiting for, Kanan opened her wings, casting one last sad gaze at Dia, before she flew off, higher and higher, until she disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a bigger au??? I'm making a really really long rikomari oneshot to go with it, it's the main one... 
> 
> if rikomari isn't the ur pair i will RIOT give my otp one good thing
> 
> this au will include small oneshots of chikaruby and youhane too


End file.
